User talk:Angie Y.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RaidenX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 01:38, September 16, 2011 Re: More villains Like who? RaidenX Max Exterminus from Totaly Spies. Angie Y. 02:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, how are you today? Good. Who is this? Angie Y. (talk) 04:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) This is Voltairefan. Hi! I made a category, Needing a consort. Check it out and add to it. I wanna add a villain that can go into the category, Jean-Michel Warlock from Megas XLR. Angie Y. (talk) 04:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Deleted categories My apologies. I merely deleted your "stuff" as you puts it in, because I was enforcing our rules. Said rules clearly state that a category needs at least 20 pages in it, and most importantly because no new categories are allowed since november. As such I deleted it and will have to do it again. Not that I like it mind you, but because this is the (least pleasant aspect of) the job of an admin. Balthus Dire (talk) 16:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm adding to it now. Angie Y. (talk) 16:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm relatively new here, so... Angie Y. (talk) 16:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) This is precisely the sad aspect of things. There is no category similar to "Needing a consort", although it can mostly overlap with "Lover Stealers"; however the rules forbid the fact of creating categories in itself, since we have far too many of them. As such, and I don't like it at all, I am forced to delete loads of categories. If you want to know more about categories, you can click on "categories" in the page's list to access to the list of all the categories we have, then click on a category name to access its page and a precise description of the facts required for a villain to fit in a category. Basically the category must be a decisive part of the villainous character, linked to his villainous traits. Unfortunately "needing a consort" is not really a villainous trait. Balthus Dire (talk) 23:20, March 15, 2013 (UTC) But it IS part of their plans though, if they want one. Believe me, I've seen my share of baddies to know this. By the way, name's Angie. Angie Y. (talk) 23:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I do owe you an apology. I know I sound like a tyrant. I don't doubt that you have seen your share of baddies and that many villain look for a consort. The fact is more blunt and crude. You had the bad luck of creating a category after the rule forbidding any new category was passed. Your category might have been accepted, although having been on this wiki for three years, I have seen many similar categories deleted, and not by me. I know that this sounds plain unfair, and I know full well that I pass for the awful, housekeeping-obsessed killjoy (and believe me I do not like it) but the ugly truth is that rules are meant to be enforced. Why so adamant about deleting categories would you ask. Well simply because they have been abused so much and for so long that we can no longer afford to be lenient about this. Truth to be tol I would much rather mind my own articles and enjoy other user's articles, but as an admin I have to pass for a jerk far too many times for my liking. Sorry. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC)